yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Patent
thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb Patent nedir? * Arapça; براءة اختراع ihtira beratı, * Osmanlıca; ihtira, imtiyaz hakkı * Farsça; حق امتیاز hakk-ı imtiyaz * İmitasyon Türkçesiyle: Buluş belgesi veya patent, ürün veya buluş sahibine, icat ettiği ürünün satışı, pazarlanması, çoğaltılması, bir benzerinin üretilmesi gibi alanlarda ayrıcalıklar getiren resmî bir belge ve unvandır. Türkiye'de patent verme yetkisi, Türk Patent Enstitüsü'ne aittir. Dış linkler *http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patent *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patent *Google patent araması: http://www.google.com/patents *Tek tekerlekli bisiklet patenti örneği ingilizce: http://www.google.com/patents?id=mCpCAAAAEBAJ&printsec=abstract&zoom=4#v=onepage&q=&f=false Patent Tescil Patent nedir? Yeni, tekniğin bilinen durumunu aşan ve sanayiye uygulanabilir olan buluşlar, Türk Patent Enstitüsü tarafından patent verilerek korunur. Belge koruma süresi – yıllık ücretleri ödemek koşulu ile 20 yıldır. Bir buluş için buluş sahibine devlet tarafından verilen bir patent, buluş sahibinin izni olmadan başkalarının buluşu üretmesini, kullanmasını veya satmasını belirli bir süre boyunca engelleme hakkı vermektedir. Patentli bir buluş; tıpkı işle ilgili alınıp, satılabilen, kiralanıp, kiraya verilebilen diğer mallar gibi buluş sahibinin mülkiyeti haline gelir. Patentler alındıkları ülkeler için hak sahipliği doğurur. Türkiye'de alınmış bir patent, sadece Türkiye içinde sahibine hak sağlamaktadır ve patentli ürünleri başkalarının Türkiye'ye ithal etmesi durumunda, hak sahibine ithali durdurma hakkı verir. Bir buluşun patent ile korunabilmesi için taşıması gereken nitelikler; Yenilik: Tekniğin bilinen durumuna dahil olmayan buluş yenidir. Tekniğin bilinen durumu; patent başvurusunun yapıldığı tarihten önce, buluş konusunda dünyanın herhangi bir yerinde toplumca erişilebilir yazılı veya sözlü tanıtım, kullanım veya bir başka yolla açıklanan bilgilerden oluşur. Tekniğin bilinen durumunun aşılması: Buluş, ilgili olduğu teknik alandaki bir uzman tarafından, tekniğin bilinen durumundan aşikâr bir şekilde çıkarılamayan bir faaliyet sonucu gerçekleşmiş ise, tekniğin bilinen durumunun aşıldığı kabul edilir. Sanayiye Uygulanabilir Olma: Buluş, tarım dahil sanayinin herhangi bir dalında üretilebilir veya kullanılabilir nitelikte ise, sanayiye uygulanabilir olduğu kabul edilir. Patent değerlendirme aşamaları nelerdir? Patenti için başvuruda bulunduğumuz buluş, Enstitü kayıtlarına girdiği ve sicile kaydedildiğini bildirmesini müteakiben şekli şartlara uygunluk açısından inceleme işlemlerine geçilir. İnceleme neticesinde eksiklik olmadığı anlaşılması veya söz konusu eksikliklerin giderilmesi halinde başvuru araştırmaya hazır hale gelir. Tekniğin bilinen durumu ile ilgili Araştırma &8220;İsveç Patent Ofisi, Danimarka Patent Ofisi, Avrupa Patent Ofisi, Rusya Patent Ofisi, Türkiye Patent Ofisi&8221; nde yapılmaktadır. İlgili patent ofisinde tamamlanan Araştırma Raporlarının burada Türk Patent Enstitüsü tarafından değerlendirilmesi yapılır. Enstitü tarafından Araştırma Raporu değerlendirmesi yapılan başvurumuz için incelemeli veya incelemesiz patent verilmesi konusunda görüş alınır. İncelemeli veya incelemesiz patent seçimi yapılmasından sonra araştırma raporu 6 ay süre ile bültende yayımlanır. Yayım süresi bitiminde incelemeli patent tercih edilmiş ise inceleme talebinde bulunulur veya herhangi bir talepte bulunulmamış ise incelemesiz patent belgesi düzenlenir. Patentten doğan hakkın kapsamı nelerdir? Patent hakkı sahibi, buluşun yeni, teknoloji alanı ve ürünlerin ithal veya yerli üretim olup olmadığı konusunda herhangi bir ayırım yapmaksızın patent hakkından yararlanır. Patent sahibinin, üçüncü kişiler tarafından izinsiz olarak aşağıda sayılanların yapılmasını önleme hakkı vardır: Patent konusu ürünün üretilmesi, satılması, kullanılması veya ithal edilmesi veya bu amaçlar için kişisel ihtiyaçtan başka herhangi bir nedenle olursa olsun elde bulundurulması. Patent konusu olan bir usulün kullanılması. Patent Tescil sonrası işlemleri nelerdir? *Yıllık Patent Harcı Takibi *Devir *Lisans *Adres Değişikliği *Unvan Değişikliği *Şirket Birleştirilmesi *Veraset ve İntikal Marka Tescil Marka Nedir? Marka, bir işletmenin mal ve/veya hizmetlerini bir başka işletmenin mal ve/veya hizmetlerinden ayırt etmeyi sağlaması koşuluyla, kişi adları dahil, özellikle sözcükler, şekiller, harfler, sayılar, malların biçimi veya ambalajları gibi çizimle görüntülenebilen veya benzer biçimde ifade edilebilen, baskı yoluyla yayımlanabilen ve çoğaltılabilen her türlü işarettir. Marka Oluşturma Ürünlerinizde ve hizmetlerinizde kullanacağınız marka firmanızı, çizginizi, kalitenizi temsil etmektedir. Bu nedenle seçtiğiniz markanın temsil anlamında – akılda kalıcı, telaffuz kolaylığı, imajınızı ifade bakımından – önemli olmasının yanı sıra kullanıldığı alan itibariyle de önceden tescil edilmemiş olması gereklidir. Ücretsiz Marka Ön Araştırma Hizmetleri Tescili istenen ibarenin Tescilli ve Tesciline karar verilmiş markalar arasında aynısının veya benzerinin bulunup bulunmadığının araştırılması işlemi olup TPE veri tabanında belli bir sayıya kadar ücretsiz olarak yapılmaktadır. Marka Tescil Süreci Tescili için başvuruda bulunduğumuz marka, 5-6 ay süre ile Türk Patent Enstitüsü Bilgi İşlem bölümünde incelenir. Bu süre içinde herhangi bir red cevabı alınmazsa Resmi Marka Bülteni’nde yayınlanır. Markanın Resmi Marka Bülteni’ndeki ilan süresi 3 aydır. Bu sürenin sonunda yazı gönderilerek eksik evrakların tamamlanması istenir. Toplam belge alım süresi en az 1 yıldır. İtiraz veya red ile bu süreler daha da uzayabilmektedir. Marka İzleme Marka İzleme Servisimiz tarafından, Müşterilerimizin Tescil edilmiş veya Tescil edilmek üzere daha önceden başvurusu yapılmış Markalarının, her ay yeni çıkan Resmi Marka Bülteni içerisinde, düzenli olarak takibi yapılarak, benzerlerinin yayına çıkıp çıkmadığı kontrol edilmektedir. Marka itiraz işlemleri Karara İtiraz Tescil edilmek üzere usulünce başvurusu yapılan markalarımızın Türk Patent Enstitüsü tarafından haksız ve hatalı olarak reddedilmesi durumunda, Enstitü’nün Red Kararına, yasal süresi içinde, usulüne uygun olarak, itiraz edilmektedir. Yayına İtiraz Marka İzleme Servisimizin tespit ettiği, müşterilerimizin tescil edilmiş veya tescil edilmek üzere daha önceden başvurusu yapılmış markalarına benzer olarak Resmi Marka bülteninde yayına çıkan markalara, yasal süresi içinde, usulüne uygun olarak, Türk Patent Enstitüsü nezdinde, itiraz edilmektedir. Tescil Sonrası işlemler Marka Yenileme Koruma süresi sona eren markanın (başvuru tarihinden itibaren 10 yıl) belli bir ücret karşılığı marka sahibi veya vekilin talebi üzerine sonraki 10 yıllık süre için yenilenmesi işlemidir. Devir Marka devri; markanın tescil edildiği mal veya hizmetlerin tamamı veya bir kısmı üçüncü şahıslara devredilmesidir. Lisans Marka sahibi, markasındaki eşyalardan bazılarının veya tamamının kullanma hakkını (lisans) üçüncü şahıslara verebilir. Sözlükler :ar:براءة اختراع :fa:حق امتیاز İngilizce - Türkçe 1.patent,v.patent al: n.patent 2.buluş belgesi Nükleer Bilimler 3.belli sıfat 4.aşikâr sıfat 5.tescil isim 6.ihtira beratı 7.buluşbelgesi 8.buluş hakkı 9.imtiyazım vermek veya almak 10.meydanda 11.görünen 12.imtiyazla temin etmek 13.berat 14.patent almak 15.patent vermek 16.tescilli 17.patent 18.patentli 19.ortada 20.patentini almak fiil 21.besbelli 22.patent, imtiyaz isim 23.imtiyazlı arazi isim 24.İmtiyazlı, patentalı Tıp 25.açık sıfat 26.Açık (damar) Tıp 27.patent al 28.açık/patentli 29.herkese açık 30.patentli mal/patent 31.herkes tarafından anlaşılabilir 32.patentli olmak be patent 33.patentli olarak patently 34.z. açıkça, aşikâr olarak patently 35.açıkça patently Türkçe - Türkçe 1.İhtira beratı, bulgu belgesi Hukuk 2.Bir durum veya bir işi yalnızca kendi yetkisi altında görme 3.Bir durum veya bir işi yalnızca kendi yetkisi altında görme: "Çünkü Türkiye'de patenti yabancı şöhretlerin elinde bulunan heykeltıraşlık Türk sanatkârına para getirmez."- P. Safa 4.Gemilere ayrıldıkları limanın sağlık durumu için verilen belge 5.Uyrukluk belgesi 6.Bir buluşun veya o buluşu uygulama alanında kullanma hakkının bir kimseye ait olduğunu gösteren belge İngilizce - İngilizce 1.Open, unobstructed, expanded - ' That is a patent ductus arteriosus. ' 2.To successfully register an invention with a government agency; to secure a letter patent 3.Patent leather: a varnished, high-gloss leather typically used for shoes and accessories 4.A declaration issued by a government agency declaring someone the inventor of a new invention and having the privilege of stopping others from making, using or selling the claimed invention; a letter patent 5.Explicit and obvious 6.A specific grant of ownership of a piece of property; a land patent 7.a government decree giving an inventor the exclusive right to produce, use, or sell an invention 8.A government grant giving an inventor the exclusive right to make or sell his or her invention for a term of years 9.Covers new inventions (process, machine, manufacture, composition of matter), or any new and useful improvement of an existing invention 10.a legal granting of the right to stop others from making, using, offering for sale, or selling an invention There are three types of U S patents: utility (machines, products, processes, compositions), design (protection for "aesthetic appearance"), and plant (asexually reproduced plants) See SIUC's Patent and Copyright Policy 11.a written document that allows an inventor exclusive rights to make, use, or sell an invention for a number of years 12.grant rights to; grant a patent for (of a bodily tube or passageway) open; affording free passage; "patent ductus arteriosus 13.A "patent" is a document issued by a national government granting the patentee the exclusive right to manufacture, use or sell the invention described in the patent for a prescribed interval of time After that interval of time has expired, the invention is "on the public domain", which means that it is free for anyone to use without payment to the patentee Click HERE to see more information on patent and patent application information 14.a legal document giving inventors the exclusive rights to their invention for a number of years 15.A legal protection of a new invention for a limited period of time in return for revealing the information 16.A document defining the rights conferred by the grant, but often used generally to mean any published specification A patent, which is the mature form of a patent application, consists of drawings of the invention, a specification explaining it, and claims which define the scope of exclusivity 17.An incorporeal statutory right that gives an inventor, for a limited period, the exclusive right to use or sell a patented product, or to use a patented method or process 18.A patent is legally enforceable grant that gives the inventor the exclusive right to commercially exploit the invention for the life of the patent 19.The sole right, granted by the government, to sell, use, and manufacture an invention or creation 20.Intellectual property protection of the embodiment of an idea A patent is the statutory monopoly property right granted by the government to prevent others from making, using or selling what was patented for a set period (commonly 20 years from the patent date) in exchange for making public the information in the patent document 21.A license that secures the holder the exclusive right to make, use or sell and invention 22.A Government deed; a document that conveys legal title to public lands to the patentee Public domain lands are patented; acquired lands are deeded by the Government 23.a patent is one of those rights which come under the general heading of intellectual property A patent is the right of an individual or company to profit from a particular invention or unique manufacturing process, and must be registered in each country in which they wish that invention or process to be protected by law Once registered, a person can grant to a third party a license to exploit the invention or process in return for the payment of a fee usually known as a royalty 24.The exclusive right of an inventor to make, use, or sell his invention for a period of years A patent is an intangible asset that may be depreciated over its remaining life The sale of a patent usually results in long-term capital gain treatment 25.Open to public perusal; said of a document conferring some right or privilege; as, letters patent 26.See Letters patent, under 3d Letter 27.Appropriated or protected by letters patent; secured by official authority to the exclusive possession, control, and disposal of some person or party; patented; as, a patent right; patent medicines 28.Open; expanded; evident; apparent; unconcealed; manifest; public; conspicuous 29.receive a patent, receive exclusive rights to an invention or design fiil 30.protected by a patent; clear; obvious, evident; ingenious, innovative sıfat 31.exclusive right to an invention or design; invention or design that is protected by a patent isim 32.A (special, alienable, prima facie) legal right granted by the government to use, or at least (in the case there are other patents which your use of your patent would infringe) to bar others from using a device, design or type of plant that you have created (In the US restrictions last for 17 years for useful devices, and 14 years for designs ) To patent a device one must prove that it is useful, original and not obvious Patents are subject to challenge in court and may be upheld or overturned 33.A writing securing to an invention 34.a document granting an inventor sole rights to an invention an official document granting a right or privilege make open to sight or notice; "His behavior has patented an embarrassing fact about him" 35.obtain a patent for; "Should I patent this invention?" 36.To grant by patent; to make the subject of a patent; to secure or protect by patent; as, to patent an invention; to patent public lands 37.The right or privilege conferred by such a document; hence, figuratively, a right, privilege, or license of the nature of a patent 38.A letter patent, or letters patent; an official document, issued by a sovereign power, conferring a right or privilege on some person or party 39.A document making a grant and conveyance of public lands 40.pa·tent patents patenting patented The pronunciation is also used for meanings 41.Spreading; forming a nearly right angle with the steam or branch; as, a patent leaf 42.An exclusive right granted for 17 years by the federal government to manufacture and sell an invention 43.A patent is an intellectual property right relating to inventions - that is, to advances made in a technical field A patent for an invention is granted by the government to the applicant, and gives him the right for a limited period to stop others from making, using or selling the invention without permission In return for this right, the applicant must disclose how his invention works in sufficient detail When a patent is granted, the applicant becomes the owner of the patent Like any other form of property, a patent can be bought, sold, licensed or mortgaged Patents are territorial rights, so a UK patent will only give the owner rights within the United Kingdom and rights to stop others from importing products into the United Kingdom 44.clearly apparent or obvious to the mind or senses; "the effects of the drought are apparent to anyone who sees the parched fields"; "evident hostility"; "manifest disapproval"; "patent advantages"; "made his meaning plain"; "it is plain that he is no reactionary"; "in plain view" 45.and 46.provides the patent holder, or patentee, the right to exclude others from making, using, selling, offering for sale, or importing an invention for 20 years from the date of the patent's issuance A patent is a government-sponsored monopoly, designed to reward the inventor by providing him with incentive to risk time, effort, and money in developing new technologies In order to earn patent protection, an invention must be New Useful Nonobvious 47.A patent is an exclusive right granted for an invention, which is a product or a process that provides a new way of doing something, or offers a new technical solution to a problem A patent provides protection for the invention to the owner of the patent for a limited period, generally 20 years 48.A legal grant issued by a government permitting an inventor to exclude others from making, using, or selling a claimed invention during the patent's term The TRIPS Agreement mandates that the term for patent applications filed after June 7, 1995, runs 20 years from the filing date To receive patent protection, an invention must display patentable subject matter (a process, machine, article of manufacture), originality, novelty, nonobviousness, and utility Current U S law is based on the 1952 Patent Code As a signatory to the 1883 Paris Convention for the Protection of Industrial Property, the United States belongs to the premier international patent treaty organization, the Paris Union 49.(of a bodily tube or passageway) open; affording free passage; "patent ductus arteriosus" 50.A patent secures to an inventory the exclusive right to make, use and sell an invention for 17 years Inventors should contact the U S Department of Commerce Patent Office Türkçe - İngilizce 1.trademark 2.proprietary name Tıp 3.letter patent Kanun 4.charter isim 5.letters patent 6.patent isim 7.brevets d'invention Kanun 8.licence Askeri 9.patent; bill of health 10.patent, patent right 11.(Denizcilik) bill of health * Kategori:Patent